New Best Friend
by agent curly
Summary: Merlin helps Gwen deal with Morgana's betrayal only to find out he hasn't exactly dealt with it either. Its a good thing they're there for each other.


Merlin quickly ran up the stairs two at a time which if anyone was around would tell him to stop before his clumsiness acts up and he ends up with a cracked skull or worse. However at the moment Merlin couldn't care less someone had tripped the alarm in Morgana's chambers.

It has been a little over a month since Morgana and Morgause attacked Camelot and the whole citadel was still recovering. And Merlin along with adding strengthening charms decided to put alarms on the underground tunnels and all entrances into the city to alert him when anyone of magic with ill intent towards the crown was entering Camelot. He also made sure to put an alarm in Morgana's chambers to alert him when any one had entered her room on the unlikely but highly possible chance that morgana or one of her minions snuck to her chambers to get her old things.

Merlin quickly turned sharply and pushed the door open hand at the ready and spell to incapacitate on the tip of his tongue. He let out a breath of relief before he started panting and put his hand on the entrance to steady himself.

"Gwen he... hey oh that was a long way up..." Merlin spoke still breathing heavily before noticing that Gwen was sitting on Morgana's bed crying.

Merlin made his way towards the bed sitting down gently and putting his arm around the future queen. "It's alright Gwen." Merlin spoke softly rubbing small circles on her back and drawing her closer. Gwen turned he head and buried it into his chest as tears continued trailing down her face small sobs escaping her.

"Oh Merlin how, how could she!"

Merlin sighed unsure how to respond but remained quiet he had a feeling Gwen didn't want an actual answer but comfort.

"She was my best friend. I knew her since we were eight years old, how could she do that, how could she hurt us? How could she leave us!"

Merlin looked down and raised her chin up so she'd look at him, "She was scared Gwen."

"That's no excuse!"

"You're right but Gwen she has magic..."

"I hate magic."

Merlin gulped and looked away tears building up she might as well have said she hated him. "Gwen..."

"I hate magic. I never thought it to be truly evil you know..." Gwen started getting Merlin's attention back, "...but the King was right all along. I lost my father and now her. Why would she do it Merlin why would she choose magic over us."

"She didn't. Magic chose her and its not her fault. I don't think it's magic's fault either and maybe im an idiot for telling you this but Gwen, Morgana has always had magic since she was young... she she had visions, nightmares of the future..." Gwen gasps and mutters a no moving away from him but he quickly stands and grasps her arm stopping her, "she was terrified of what she saw she couldn't control it! Eventually she started getting stronger and her magic it was tied with her emotions so her fear caused her magic to surface and Gwen trust me when i say that she didn't want any of this. Not at first at least. She wanted to leave on her own terms she was so scared of what Uther would do to her if he found out. She left to get help from the druids but Uther went after her, she wasn't safe. Magic didn't push her away from us prejudice about magic did. She felt she was no longer a part of Camelot and then Morgause came and... I pushed her away, and when she came back it was too late she was already gone."

Merlin finished letting go of Gwen's arm and turning away from her waiting for her to catch up waiting for his words to sink in.

Gwen grabbed the handkerchief she was using from where she left it on the bed and wiped away the remainder of her tears making her way towards Merlin she stepped around him so that they were facing each other.

"You knew."

Merlin turned away the silence confirming her words but not actually saying anything himself.

"She told you."

"She trusted me..." Merlin spoke so soft she almost missed it, "I promised to help her, but in the end I failed her. It's my fault and I am so sorry. Its my fault that your best friend is gone." Merlin sobbed before muttering another apology and taking a step back away from her.

Gwen took a step forward this time it was her who grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a hug. She could never blame him. Not him. Never him.

"It's not your fault..."

"It is I..."

"No. It's not! She may not have chosen magic and i may not know the whole story of what happened between the two of you, but you listen to me Merlin Ambrosius it is not your fault. In the end (she said repeating his words) she made her choice. She chose to betray us, to leave, but that is _not _on you."

Merlin nodded wrapping his arms around her. Gwen smiled enjoying the moment before laughing at the feeling of it all.

"Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my new best friend?"

"Always."


End file.
